fairytailguildfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
CoM8
Od wydarzeń z poprzedniego odcinka mija parę spokojnych(w większości, nie licząc paru zamieszek) tygodni. Alicia jak i Raiden są już dawno po opuszczeniu szpitala, jednak po jego opuszczeniu nie wymienili przez sobą do tego czasu ani słowa ani kontaktu wzrokowego. Yarato po 2 tygodniach zbierania zasług stwierdził że obecny dorobek pozwala mu na miesiąc wolnego, tak więc przeplatal to byczeniem się i 1-osobowymi wyprawami po okolicznym lesie i wyłożonych tam z drewna ścieżek, które swą szerokością pozwalają na spokojny spacer dwóm osobą obok siebie, nawet tym bardziej przy kości. Jednocześnie oczywiście nie wadzi to z naturą, wstęp wolny także i dla zwierząt pokroju lisa, czy innego królika lub wiewiórki i innego dzika. Adrian Dragneel z Lukiem Reyesem bez zamiaru zmiany tego prowadzili dalej między sobą wyścig po jak największą moc i przede wszystkim przewagę(możliwie jak największą) nad drugim. Tyson wraz Sho zdołali uknuć genialny(ich zdaniem) plan, mający na celu poniżenie Xandreda w oczach Alicii, by ta później oczywiście go zostawiła Przenosimy się do Raidena, posilającego się akurat w jednym z barów mlecznych. Nie myśląc o niczym znęcał się nad podaną mu w misce zupą, jako iż jego oczekiwania zostały tylko tym, to też szło mu to jak krew z nosa, choć z drugiej też strony nigdzie mu się nie śpieszyło; korzystał z czasu, porzucił drogę wojownika, porzucił wszystko, nie ma też dokąd wracać, tylko on i stojąca przed nim miska, obecnie jeszcze do połowy pełna. Nie wiedział gdzie uda się potem, myślał nawet już wcześniej o osiedleniu się tutaj i podjęciu jakiejś niewymagającej pracy. '''Po kolejnej, nie takiej już długiej chwili Raiden zmierza do specjalnie wyznaczonego miejsca gdzie lądują naczynia po spełnieniu swej roli. Nie zdołał jednak donieść jej tam całej...Na parę kroków przed miejscem docelowym zauważa w oknie przechadzającą się po ulicy Alicie, miska w oka mgnieniu ląduje na ziemi, a on wybiega za nią. A teraz(tak, idealny moment) przenosimy się do walczących pomiędzy sobą Dragneela i Reyesa(^^')'' - Masz dosyć? - Pyta ocierający pot z czoła Reyes - Nigdy! - Odpowiada mu podjarany Dragneel - To przenieśmy to na wyższy poziom, ok? - Pyta retorycznie Reyes, uwalniając wokół siebie masę płomieni - Mi pasuje - Odpowiada Dragneel, również uwalniając swą moc - Tym razem nie zostawię Ci cienia wątpliwości! - Hah, to akurat moja kwestia! - Poprawia go Reyes ''I wiecej słów już na ten moment nie padło...Dragneel wyprowadza jako pierwszy atak '''Rykiem Ognistego Feniksa, co Reyes nie pozostawając biernym odpowiada Wrzaskiem Ognistego Tytana. '''W momencie gdy oba ataki stykają sie ze sobą i powstaje w tym miejscu(dobrze nam już powszechnie znany)wybuch. W tym samym momencie obaj "gracze" nie czekają na czerwcowy śnieg...Reyes używa '''Kła Ognistego Tytana, '''Dragneel jako kontre odpowiada Pazurem Ognistego Feniksa, tak i też w ostatecznym rozrachunku atak Dragneela przewyższa ten przeciwnika.'' Adrian jednak nie dopuszcza możliwości by Luke miał odpocząć chociaż parę sekund. Po wcześniejszym kopnięciu Reyesa z całym impetem w splot słoneczny decyduje się na ryzykowne zagranie.... - To chyba życiówka! - Pomyślał przez ułamek sekundy rozmarzony(Adrian oczywiście) ''Naszym oczom ukazuje '''Ostrze Kła Smoczego Feniksa, czego Reyes o włos unika by z pełną mocą zaatakować przeciwnika Stalową Pięścią Ognistego Tytana. '''Dragneel na odpowiedź wybiera '''Ryk Ognistego Feniksa, o czym Reyes nie pomyślał w kategorii "możliwe", a posłany w jego kierunku atak nie dość że zbliżał się z piekielną prędkością, to do tego obejmował on za duży obszar, by zdążył go uniknąć...'' - Słabniesz, Amigo - Rzuca Dragneel w kierunku Reyesa, gdy temu udało się podnieść na równe nogi i otrzepać po twardym lądowaniu. - Bzdura! - Odpowiada oburzony Reyes - Kiepska noc za mną - Gdybyśmy walczyli na śmierć i życie wiesz że by to nie przeszło, nie? - Pyta Dragneel - Noo - Przytakuje Reyes, któremu obecna sytuacja zbrzydła - Starczy na dzisiaj, idę odespać - Czyli moja wygrana? - Pyta Adrian - Ano - Odpowiada mu Reyes, będąc już kawałek za nim, dystans jednak nadal pozwalał na dosłyszenie jego odpowiedzi. - Dziwne...- Począł się zastanawiać Adrian, zmierzając w kierunku gildii, bez zwracania uwagi na przechodzących ludzi obok - Nawet jeśli faktycznie miał jakieś problemy z snem w trakcie nocy, to i tak wciąż powinienem mieć z nim więcej problemu, a to co dzisiaj miało miejsce...W miarę upływającego czasu czułem jakbym rosnął w moc, a Luke...Może to już? Jego limit? Miałoby to dwie strony... Po niespełna kolejnych 20 minutach do budynku gildii wstępuje Adrian, z skonsternowanym wyrazem twarzy. - Heej! -Wita go promiennym głosem jak i uśmiechem Saphira, nowa członkini gildii, niecodziennej urody tak nawiasem mówiąc. - Witaj! - Odpowiada jej Dragneel, odwzajemniając uśmiech - Jesteś tu nowa, tak? - Mhm! - Przytakuje mu ochoczo, zapewne w myśl pierwszego dobrego wrażenia na którymkolwiek z członków - To liczę że żostaniesz z nami jak najdłużej - Rzuca jeszcze w jej kierunku, by usadowić się na jednej z ławek(System 2 ławek i stołu pomiędzy nimi i tak rzędami) - Bez Reyesa? - Zagadaduje go po chwili Tyson, którego wcześniej nie dało się dostrzec gdyż przebywał w toalecie. - Powinien się tu zaraz pojawić - Odpowiada mu Adrian, bezinteresownie - A co? - Nic - Pada ze strony Tysona - Mam sprawę. - Hmm? - Adrianowi nie chce sie wysilać werbalnie. - Chodzi o Sho... - Szepcze mu do ucha Tyson. - O niego? - Pyta zdziwiony Dragneel, również szeptem. - Taa... - Odpowiada Tyson - Kojarzysz że on coś wcześniej z Alicią, nie? - No tak - Przytakuje Adrian - I co z tym? - Nie uważasz że nie jedno uległo zmianie po pojawieniu się Xandreda? - Pyta dalej Tyson, konsekwentny w swej grze. - Trooche...-Przyznał Adrian po wcześniejszym zastanowieniu się i pogrzebaniu w wspomnieniach - Ale do czego zmierzasz? - Rozmawiałem ostatnio z Sho - Rzuca krótko Tyson, z tonem tak poważnym iż trudno o wyczucie blefu czy czegokolwiek w tej podobie - Planuje upokorzyć Xandreda. - Z powodu Alicii? - Dopowiada niepewnie Adrian. - Mhm - Przytakuje mu Tyson - Wygląda na zdesperowanego, nawet by zabić. - Nie, niemożliwe...- Adrianowi zaczyna coś nie pasować - Nie przejawiał niczego takiego wcześniej. - Nie wydaje Ci się oczywiste czemu? - Pyta Tyson, retorycznie - W celu ochrony dumy, ostatniego co mu zostało...Grał niewzruszonego, ale chłopak ostanio zaczął jednak pękać... - Brzmi z sensem... - Przyznaje znów skonsternowany Dragneel, nie będąc pewny po której z stron byłby gotów stanąć gdyby nastąpił podział. - Ostrzeż go - Rzuca Tyson. - Xandreda, tak? - Upewnia się Adrian. - Tak - Daje odpowiedź Tyson - Myślę że pomimo czasu jaki zdążył przepłynąć odkąd jest z nami to on daje nam większy gwarant czegokolwiek aniżeli Sho -Może by tak jeszcze zaczekać...? - Z ust Adriana pada jeszcze taka propozycja. - Na co chcesz czekać? - Pyta go Tyson, nieco już kpiąco - Aż jeden dobierze się drugiemu do skóry? Dobrze wiemy który by wygrał, ale chyba lepiej będzie niedopuścić do całej sytuacji, nie? - Poznałem go na tyle... - Odpowiada zakłopotany Adrian - Xandreda. - No i co? - Dopytuje Tyson - Nie zostawi tego bez odpowiedzi - Odpowiada mu Adrian - Jeśli się dowie. - To co Twoim zdaniem będzie lepszym wyjściem? - Pyta Tyson, przez zaciśnięte zęby niwelując uczucie rozczarowania. - Mieć oko na obu - Odpowiada twardo Adrian - Oraz na ich działania. - Droga na obkoło...- Stwierdza Tyson - Ok, Xandred jest Twój. - Dobra - Dragneelowi taki układ pasuje. - To na razie - Tyson żegna się powoli się podnosząc. - Już idziesz? - Pyta Adrian. - Zalegam z jeszcze jedną sprawą do załatwienia - Wyjaśnia Tyson - Taka na 5 minut. - Powodzenia zatem - Rzecze w jego kierunku Adrian i Tyson rusza w kierunku wyjścia. - Idealnie! - Tyson w myślach mógłby z radości zacząć żonglować górami - Zostawił mi najmniej opornego! Z Xandredem miałbym problem, nie mały, może zgrywać neutralnego, ale wiem to....Nie ufa mi, patrzy na ręce przy każdej okazji, ale teraz to już nieważne... A jak już się tak wcześniej nasłuchaliśmy o Xandredzie, to zobaczmy co tam u niego... - Niee, nie tak głupoluu! - Alicia śmieje się w głos, a Xandred...Uczy się łowić. - Serio, muszę? - Pyta błagalnym tonem Xandred - Stać nas przecież na kupno co najmniej 5 siatek ryb - Praktyczna umiejętność! - Rzuca w jego kierunku Alicia, zadowolona - Nigdy nie wiadomo kiedy się może przydać! - Ale to takie monotonne...! - Odpowiada Xandred, będąc na skraju wytrzymałości - Dzieciuch - Rzuca mu Alicia, wiedząc iż siądzie mu to na ambicje - Pomogę Ci. - Ok - Xandred przystaje i po raz pierwszy od dawna gra rolę instrumentu w rękach mistrza. - Wędką w wodę - I tak Alicia rozpoczyna ciąg instruktażowy - Gotowe - Obwieścił Xandred dla formalności z udawaną dumą w głosie - Teraz się skup... - Wypowiadając te słowa Alicia przechodzi by przykucnąć bliżej niego by kontynuować instruktaż szeptem - Patrz na wodę, wyczekuj szarpnięcia za haczyk. Mięśnie trzymaj na wodzy, gotowe na reakcje w każdej chwili. Zarazem bądź wyciszony do tego stopnia że jedyne co usłyszysz od teraz to Twój oddech i szum wody(dla ciekawskich - Rzeka) - Dobra...- Xandreda mózg doszedł do wniosku iż najlepsze rezultaty ukażą się gdy potraktuje to jako wyzwanie, więc i tak się też teraz dzieje... Pełne skupienie...Mięśnie napięte...Kontakt wzrokowy tylko z wodą w obrębie zanurzonego haczyka...Aż nagle...! - Mam Cię cholero! - Xandred krzyczy w niebogłosy wymachując wędką ponad głową....Szybko jego zapał gasi jednak wyraz twarzy Alicii.... - Za wczeeśnie - Daje mu do zrozumienia, kiwając palcem przed nosem - Aale wcześniej wszystko idealnie. - A no bo... - Xandredowi niezręcznie - Ja lepszy w innych sprawach - Tu Ci przyznam racje - Odpowiada, puszcając w jego kierunku oczko, takie z ukrytym przekazem. Xandred pod przykrywką uśmiechu i na dobrą sprawę to przepełnienia samym dobrym uczuciem z obecnej chwili postanawia jednak nie kusić losu, a uprzedzić pewne sprawy... -Ej, Starszak! - Xandred poprzez telepatię nawiązuje kontakt z bliźniakiem, skuteczny. - Co jest? - Pyta ten, przesiadując w knajpie nie daleko rynku, w tym samym mieście gdzie Alicja swojego czasu przebywała w szpitalu - Rozejrzysz się - Rzuca Xandred. Nieprzerwanie dla niepoznaki kontynuując rozmowę z partnerką. - Za "nim"? - Dopowiada Xan, czując co jest na rzeczy - Bingo - Utwierdza go w tym Xandred - Mdli mnie od wczorajszych wywodów jak to się nie zmienił. - Haha, konkurencja? - Podjudza go Xan. - Turlaj kasztana... - Ucina Xandred, zdegustowany samym faktem że takie pytanie w ogóle padło - Nie mam w zwyczaju wierzyć w metamorfozy na zawołanie. - Hah, tak poza tym to Cię podziwiam - Rzuca znikąd Xan. - Co, czemu? - Pyta zaskoczony Xandred, poprzez telekinezę rzecz jasna. - Ja Ci tutaj gram na nerwach jak tylko mogę, a Tobie cały czas udaje się nie zdradzić przed nią że coś kręcisz - Odpowiada Xan, wesołym tonem. - Talent - Kończy dialog Xandred, wesołym akcentem. (- Tiaa... - Dopowiada sam sobie Xan, wstając od stołu by przejść do działania.) - Xandred - Przemawia Alicja. - Tak? -Odpowiada ów on. - Jak doszło do tego, że jest "was" dwóch? - Pyta Alicja, której przez niemały czas siedziała ta myśl w głowie, nie dając spokoju. - Gdyby tylko się o to postarać, Ty też mogłabyś tu przebywać w dwóch osobach - Odpowiada jej chłopak - Ale to zaś jest nie do końca takie kolorowe w skutkach... - Dlaczego? - Dopytuje Alicia, z zauważalnym wzrostem zaciekawienia. - Bo widzisz...-Xandred nigdy nie widział się w długich przemowach, krępowało go to - "Ja" z przyszłości przybył tutaj, by zapobiec temu co miało miejsce w jego linii czasowej. - Czyli moja śmierć, tak? - Dopowiada Alicia. - Dokładnie, cel nadrzędny - Przytakuje jej on. - A jakie to ma złe skutki? - Pyta dalej zaciekawiona dziewczyna. - Takie, że przez cały czas należy spodziewać się niespodziewanego - Wyjaśnia jej - W dobrym lub złym sensie. - Zaburzył porządek? - Rzuca Alicia, swą złotą myślą - To chyba dobra stwierdzenie... - Zastanawia się Xandred - Podejrzewam iż przez przybycie "tamtego" między mną a moim odpowiednikiem nie ma dużej różnicy w posiadanej mocy. - Pomaga Ci bezinteresownie? - Pyta go dziewczyna. - Nie - Odpowiada jej, dochodząc do wniosku że trzymanie jej z dala od prawdy nie wychodzi na zdrowie. - Czego zatem oczekuje? - Dopytuje dalej Alicia. - Mam wraz z nim powziąść odwet, w jego czasach - Wyjaśnia jej Xandred - Za Ciebie jak i resztę świata. - A tak, teraz pamiętam! - Alicia przypomniała sobie rozmowę z Xanem, przed otrzymaniem "prezentu" od Raidena - Podobne słowa usłyszałam od Twojego bliźniaka, na chwilę przed...Wiesz czym. - To rozumiem iż wszystkie wątpliwości zostały rozwiane, tak? - Pyta Xandred, z nadzieją w duchu. - Na teraz tak - Odpowiada zadowolona dziewczyna i obaj przystanęli na drewnianym moście, prowadzącym nad spokojnym i wyjątkowo czystym ujściem pobliskiej rzeki. Stali tak przez chwilę, wpatrując się w powoli przemieszczającą się swoim tempem oraz torem rzece, by później spojrzeć sobie w oczy, spleść ze sobą dłonie, szczerze pocałować się w usta i przytulić, trwając tak przez kolejną minutę, a kto wie czy nie więcej... ''-'' Kocham Cię - Wyszeptała mu do ucha - I vice versa - Odpowiada jej chłopak, również szeptem, zostawiając całusa na szyi, jako jedną ze stref erogennych - Hej, hej - Zatrzymuje go dziewczyna - Zaczekaj aż będziemy w domuu - W porząsiu - Xandred przystaje na układ, porywa Alicie na ręcę i wzlatuje w powietrze... W tym samym czasie, gdzieś po drugiej stronie kontynentu... '' Yo! - Da się usłyszeć krzyk zbliżającego się Tysona. - He? - Sho słysząc zbliżające się towarzystwo musiał zaprzestać medytacji. - Nie lubisz zbytnio ludzi, co? - Tyson pyta retorycznie w odniesieniu do miejsca w jakim się obecnie znajdują. - Bardziej szybko się zrażam do pojedynczych jednostek - Poprawia go Sho, decydując się na kontakt wzrokowy - Czego Ci potrzeba? - Nasza ostatnia rozmowa... - Podpowiada Tyson. - Nie! - Sho wcina się od razu - To nie jest warte tego co mogłoby nastąpić... - Z takimi bajeczkami nie do mnie - Odpowida Tyson, wesołym tonem - Nieważne jak to ukrywasz...Złość od Ciebie emanuje niczym złoto - Czemu za wszelką cenę chcesz bym wkroczył z "nim" na wojenną ścieżkę? - Zapytuje Sho, z cieniem podejrzeń - Strasznie męczysz temat... - Powiedz...Ile razy w ciągu każdej nocy myślisz by ją odzyskać, żeby wróciła? - Tyson wysuwa pytanie, ignorując poprzednie posłane w jego kierunku. - By to zliczyć... - Odpowiada Sho, spuszczając głowę na dół. - I nadal tego nie widzisz? - Pyta Tyson. - Czego? - Pyta Sho, nieco otępiały ostatnimi czasy. - Siła - Naprowadza go Tyson - To siła decyduje o wszystkim! - Ale...! - Sho próbuje kontrargumentować, lecz... - Myślisz że czemu za nim ruszyła, a czemu wcześniej za Tobą, hę? - Tyson kontynuuje ciąg pytań. - Bo zanim się pojawił nie było tu ode mnie silniejszego... - Przypomina sobie Sho - Ty z kolei wpadałeś tu wtedy średnio 5 razy do roku... - Właśnie... - Popiera Tyson, symulując żałobę. W tym samym jednak momencie na twarzy Sho maluje się uśmiech... - Prawie Ci się udało! - Przemawia teraz do niego Sho. - O czym Ty...? - Tyson próbuje ratować się jak może. - Chciałeś doprowadzić do podziału - Rzecze Sho - Korzystając z zaistniałego zamierzania pozbyłbyś się wszystkiego co zagraża Tobie i tylko Tobie, prawda? - A więc jednak... - Tyson rozkłada ręce bezradnie - Brawo, przejrzałeś mnie! - Skąd ten entuzjazm? - Pyta Sho, odzyskując zdrowy umysł - Ilu na ten moment gildia liczy sobie członków? - Pyta Tyson, retorycznie rzecz jasna. - Gdyby wszyscy zebrali się w jednym miejscu...- Sho kalkuluje na szybko - 60... - Podział i tak nastąpi! - Rzecze przekonany swego Tyson - Nawet jeśli ogłosisz wszystkim co planuje! - Skąd pewność? - Dopytuje Sho. - A myślisz że za kim pójdą? - Pyta Tyson, z piekielnie złym uśmiechem wymalowanym na twarzy. - Ja sam jestem wart więcej niż Ty i Reyes razem wzięci! - A może byłeś? - Wysuwa pytanie Sho, tym razem ofensywne - Czas się nie zatrzymał, a Ty ostatnimi czasy odeszłeś od progresji - Wy jednak macie coś, co nie obciąża mnie - Stwierdza Tyson, na spokojnie - Co takiego? - Pyta Sho. - Litość - Odpowiada Tyson - Zalęgło się to w umyśle każdego z was i rozsiewa swe nasiona, ograniczając was i wasz potencjał - Wiesz że nie mądrze wrzucać wszystkich w jeden worek, nie? - Sho przechodzi do pewnej, werbalnej ofensywy. - Mówisz że też zaliczasz się do wyjątków? - Tyson pyta robiąc zarazem wszystko by przekonać rozmówcę iż niedowierza - Jedynie Xandred może stanowić zagrożenie... - Dlatego liczyłeś że wcześniej go osłabię byś Ty dokończył dzieła - Dopowiada Sho - Możesz się poddać, już teraz! - Hola Hoola! - Tyson daje do zrozumienia że jeszcze nie wszystko przesądzone - Prawda, z starego zbiorowiska śmieci nikt by nie przeszedł na moją stronę, ale... - Nie mów że...!-Sho objęła cała masa obaw- Chcesz zwerbować nowych?! - He! - Tym gestem Tyson daje Sho do przekonania iż ten się nie mylił - Równa połowa! - W takim razie jedyne co muszę zrobić to Ci na to nie pozwolić! - Postanawia Sho, stawiając na szali wszystko wraz z życiem - Śpieszno Ci w zaświaty? - Pyta zszokowany Tyson - Nie zabiję Cię, nie tutaj. - A co? - Pyta skołowany Sho. - Wyścig! - Odpowiada nakręcony Tyson - Ustalimy raz na zawsze który spomiędzy naszych dwóch żywiołów jest szybszy! - Dobra! - Sho przystaje, czując za sobą powiew wiatru, który dodatkowo się przysłuży. - Hahaha! - Tyson z nadmiaru emocji wybucha śmiechem - Powiedz, czyż to nie najważniejszy bieg w jakim brałeś udział?! - Hmph! - Sho daje tylko do zrozumienia iż nie ma ochoty na dalszą wymianę zdań, choć wewnątrz niego emocje również gotowały się jak ziemniaki na niedzielny obiad. ''Przyjęli pozę startowe... '' Wymienili spojrzenia raz jeszcze, kątem oka...!'' 3... 2... 1... RUSZYLI! CDN.... Kategoria:Seria Chains of Magic Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika DeErDaNcEr Kategoria:Rozdziały